


Silencios

by StarLunne16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: Iwaizumi odiaba los silencios de Oikawa. Todos, excepto uno.Todos menos el silencio que producía cuando estaba dormido.Todos menos ese.Porque ese era el único silencio que no dolía.





	Silencios

Iwaizumi conocía a Oikawa mejor que nadie.

Era un hecho. Estaban juntos desde que tenían pañales. Con una sola mirada, Iwaizumi podía deducir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo, aunque éste se empeñase en ocultarlo.

Por eso sabía que algo le pasaba. Porque lo veía en sus pies inquietos, en sus manos revoltosas que hacían golpear el bolígrafo contra la mesa al ritmo de las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza. Lo sentía en su mirada chocolateada, en el brillo nervioso de sus ojos. Lo escuchaba en sus silencios y sus risas forzadas.

Y lo comprobó cuando no le esperó después del entrenamiento para irse juntos a casa.

Siempre, todos esos años, Tooru le había esperado. Aunque diluviase o tuviese que irse rápido. Siempre, nunca quería irse solo.

Tocó el timbre con toda la paciencia que podía reunir, solo por respeto a la madre de su estúpido amigo, quien le abrió la puerta.

—¿Hajime-kun?

—Hola, tía —sonrió forzadamente.

—¿No has venido con Tooru?

—Esto... no. No sé por qué, pero no me ha esperado y...

Hizo una mueca, y la mujer lo entendió.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no ha dicho ni hola. ¿Os habéis peleado muy fuerte?

—En realidad, no hemos peleado.

Y era verdad. No habían peleado —y era lo raro. Oikawa no le había intentado sacar de quicio ni una sola vez— en todo el día. Ni siquiera habían hablado demasiado.

La mujer frunció el ceño y le indicó que esperase. La vio adentrarse en el interior de la casa desde la puerta. Prefería esperar ahí pese a saber que ella no le diría nada si entrase, pues lo había hecho toda su vida.

—Tooru —tocó la puerta con cierto cuidado.

Su hijo no respondió.

—Tooru...

Cogió aire ante la falta de respuesta.

—Oikawa Tooru, respóndeme o entro aunque tenga que tirar la puerta.

Le oyó suspirar y, tras el sonido de libros cayendo, escuchó que arrastraba la silla del ordenador para abrir el pestillo y dejar paso libre para que entrase.

—Pasa, mamá.

—Lo iba a hacer con o sin tu permiso —dijo al abrir la puerta.

Observó la habitación de su hijo. Con pósters aquí y allá de sus jugadores favoritos de vóleibol, un par de balones en el suelo y el escritorio repleto de papeles y libros encima de ellos, con el ordenador en la cima del montón.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

Se cogía los brazos con las manos y miraba al suelo con aire decaído. El uniforme azul marino con blanco había sido sustituido por su pijama de aliens, que indicaba que no quería salir por el resto del día.

Su mirada se ablandó al ver a su hijo de esa manera, tan indefenso, como si estuviese asustado.

—Tooru, ¿pasó algo con Hajime-kun?

—No, nada —negó rotundamente.

—¿Quieres verlo? Está abajo, y parece...

—No, mamá, no lo dejes pasar... —apretó su agarre en los brazos—. Por favor. Yo... luego hablo con él.

—¿Estás seguro?

Le vio subir las piernas a la silla y rodeárselas con los brazos. Una costumbre que tenía. Enterró su rostro en las rodillas y asintió.

Suspiró.

Tener un hijo adolescente era bastante duro.

—De acuerdo, Tooru. Se lo diré.

Y, con cuidado, cerró la puerta. Luego, regresó a la puerta donde Hajime aguardaba con clara impaciencia, toqueteando el suelo con el pie.

—Hajime-kun —sus ojos, más grises que nunca, le miraron con impaciencia—. Tooru dice que no quiere verte, lo siento —se disculpó al ver su mirada entristecerse—. Dice que luego hablará contigo.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias, tía.

Inclinó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, cabizbajo. La mujer le dedicó una última mirada llena de tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta, pues era como su otro hijo y le dolía verlo así tanto como le dolía ver a Tooru tan triste.

Iwaizumi, por su parte, pateaba cada cosa que veía con rabia. No le calentaba ni el sol de lo enfadado que estaba, y lo peor era que ni siquiera era contra Tooru.

Era contra lo que fuera que mantenía a su amigo tan alejado de él.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —pateó repetidas veces el suelo cuando las llaves de su casa no entraban ni a la quinta—. ¡Malditas llaves!

Cuando consiguió que entraran, abrió, entró y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, alertando a su padre, el cual estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión cuando llegó el chico.

Enfurecido, Hajime ni se molestó en saludar pese a las llamadas de su padre y subió las escaleras con furia.

—¡Iwaizumi Hajime, baja ahora mismo! —exigió su padre, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió subir a la habitación de su hijo, quien había cerrado anteriormente de un portazo—. ¡Hajime!

—¡Déjame, papá!

El hombre frunció el ceño mientras golpeaba la puerta. Su hijo no era así. Tenía temperamento, sí, pero era respetuoso y sabía cómo comportarse.

—¡Hajime, abre o abro!

Le escuchó maldecir y chasquear la lengua antes de que abriera la puerta con mala leche y se tirase en la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que te pasa, Hajime? —exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

—Nada, papá —respondió, mirando al techo.

Su gesto se ablandó al comprender.

—Hijo... —suspiró—. ¿Pasó algo con Tooru?

—¿¡Por qué tiene que pasar algo con ese idiota?!

—Pues porque cuando te pones así, es porque algo le pasa a ese muchacho —declaró.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hijo, acariciándole el brazo color canela, tonalidad que había heredado de su madre.

—Hajime, puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Es que no lo sé, papá! ¡No lo sé!

Se llevó las manos a la cara, y el hombre suspiró mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Hey, tonto, no te estreses. ¿Cómo es eso de que no lo sabes?

—Ese idiota lleva sin hablarme todo el día. Le pasa algo, no sé qué, ¡y ni siquiera me esperó hoy a la salida! —gritó, pero no parecía enfadado. Más bien, estaba preocupado—. Nunca, nunca ha hecho eso, papá. ¡Y ni siquiera quiere verme!

—Tranquilo, Hajime. Así no solucionas nada.

—¡Lo sé, pero...! Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo, simplemente, no saber qué le sucede.

_Y que él no confíe en mí..._

—No sé qué le pasará, pero quizá es mejor no presionarlo.

—No, papá... Estaba frustrado por lo del chico de primero, y pensé que lo había convencido ya de superar eso pero... ¡es que no sé qué le pasa!

Tener hijos era difícil, y que tuviera quince años lo complicaba aún más. Aunque Hajime no le diera problemas especialmente, eran esos casos en los que no sabía cómo ayudarle los que le frustraban profundamente.

—Seguro que se soluciona. Solo... dale tiempo al tiempo.

Hajime puso las manos tras la cabeza y suspiró.

—Está bien, papá. Tienes razón.

Sonrió con resignación, sabiendo que su hijo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré abajo hasta que tenga que ir al trabajo —le besó la frente y se puso en pie, saliendo de la habitación.

Era en momentos como ese que se arrepentía de coger el turno de noche.

* * *

_Lo siento, Iwa-chan._   


Lanzó el balón al aire, repitiendo el proceso varias veces seguidas. Le tranquilizaba hacerlo.

La noche había caído, y no había visto ni hablado con su mejor amigo desde que no le esperó al final del entrenamiento. Ni siquiera entró a las duchas. A sabiendas que Hajime le preguntaría y no tendría lugar de escape, cogió su bandolera en el momento en el que le vio perderse entre las paredes de los vestuarios y huyó.

_Soy un cobarde._

Miró su escritorio, lleno de hojas. Hojas de ofertas de preparatorias con becas deportivas. Con el título de mejor colocador, muchas se habían interesado en tenerle entre sus filas, incluso alguna de Tokyo se había colado por ahí. Pero la gran ciudad era algo demasiado lejana para su edad. Ya pensaría en ella para la universidad.

Shiratorizawa relucía en la cima del montón que había ocultado a su madre. Incluso ella sabría que esa era la que más le convenía.

La mejor escuela, con altos estándares tanto educativos como deportivos. Lo mejor de lo mejor. La élite de la región de Sendai

Elegante papel roto en pedazos.

Aoba Johsai se encontraba por debajo de la destrozada primera. La preparatoria a la que todos los del Kitagawa Daiichi irían.

A la que _Iwa-chan_ iría.

Iwaizumi Hajime siempre había sido su compañero. Toda la vida había estado a su lado, de la mano habían aprendido a hablar, a caminar, a vivir en general. En las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, Iwa-chan siempre, _siempre_ , había estado ahí.

Ahora, con quince años, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo atrás. Quizá nunca podría hacerlo. Y menos cuando las hormonas empezaban a revolucionarse solo con verle sonreír, cuando le sonreía de esa manera que tan solo expresaba felicidad.

Cuando Iwaizumi remataba sus pases y ponía esa expresión de satisfacción, de orgullo y de felicidad, era cuando Oikawa podía sentir que podía comerse el mundo. Lo descubrió después de esa pelea en la que le hizo ver lo más obvio: que seis son más fuertes que uno.

A partir de ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no sería ni la mitad de lo que era si Hajime no estuviese ahí, y había sido muy arrogante de su parte pensar que podría con todo.

No sabía qué hubiese sido él si no fuera por sus sonrisas, sus golpes, sus miradas, sus gestos e incluso sus silencios, en aquellas veces que tocaba la cima con los dedos pero nunca la alcanzaba.

En ese momento en el que cerraba la mano al aire, vacía, saboreando de nuevo el amargor de la derrota. Cuando no lo podía animar nada y se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo, era cuando Iwa-chan se sentaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Nada más que eso.

Y Tooru echaba a llorar en silencio.

No decían nada. No hacían nada. Solo miraban al suelo, y a veces incluso Iwaizumi no aguantaba y lloraba también. Sin ni siquiera emitir sollozos, la calidez del otro les liberaba de tal manera que sentían que las palabras no eran necesarias. No había nada que decir, solo lamerse las heridas y luego levantarse.

Eran esas cosas, esos momentos, esos recuerdos, lo que le hacían ver cuán necesarios eran esos ojos —a veces grises, otras verdes— de su mejor amigo en su vida. Y se preguntaba cómo no lo había visto antes.

Cómo había estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo imprescindible que era su mejor amigo.

Y quizá ese era el motor de la sensación chocante, desconocida, que hizo que empezase a observarlo más.

Su bonita piel canela, sus brazos, sus piernas, su sonrisa, la manera en la que sus ojos se cerraban al reír, el modo en el que celebraba sus remates y la familiaridad con la que trataba a los más jóvenes del equipo.

Y en algún momento, empezó a tener _miedo_.

Miedo de perderlo.

Porque mientras más lo miraba, más quería seguir mirándolo. Quería grabar su imagen en la retina, verlo a cada minuto.

Quería abrazarlo. Quería acariciarle el lugar de su cuello donde sus cabellos indomables acababan, solo para saber si se dejaría o si, lo más probable, le daría un sopapo. Quería susurrarle todo lo agradecido que estaba por soportarle, porque sabía que podía llegar a ser una carga para él, como tanto siempre se quejaba. Sin embargo, aunque gritase a los cuatro vientos que no le aguantaba, en realidad nunca se alejaba.

Iwaizumi Hajime siempre estaba. Era la constante de su vida.

Era todo lo que nunca quería que le faltase.

_¿A dónde irás al final, Iwa-chan?_

Eso le había preguntado, cuando la graduación de la escuela media empezaba a coger fuerza en sus vidas.

_Al Aoba Johsai, seguramente. ¿Y tú?_

_Aún no lo sé._

Mentira. Lo sabía desde que pronunció Aoba Johsai la primera vez. Lo sabía desde que le comentó que las pruebas de ingreso del Shiratorizawa eran muy duras si no entrabas con una invitación, y que pese a que había intentado entrar, no había podido con el método estándar por su enemistad con la química.

Lo que jamás pensó era que él recibiría la famosa invitación una buena mañana en su casa. En un sobre morado, junto a la azul turquesa del Seijoh. Irónico, si se ponía a pensarlo.

No le comentó nada a Iwa-chan. Porque si se enteraba, le obligaría a ir al Shiratorizawa. Porque Hajime siempre había visto lo mejor por él.

Ni siquiera se lo dijo a su madre. Aunque ella no le obligaría, sabía que vería más conveniente Shiratorizawa que Seijoh y se lo comentaría a Iwa-chan o, en defecto, al padre de este.

Iwa-chan no podía enterarse de que había rechazado a Shiratorizawa por él. Porque no concebía que estuviesen en preparatorias separadas.

Nunca lo entendería.

Pero ocultarle cosas a Iwa-chan era lo más complicado que había hecho nunca.

Dejó el balón en el suelo y apagó la luz de la lamparita, tapándose hasta el cuello con el edredón y cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con el insoportable de Ushijima Wakatoshi cuando este le vio salir de la preparatoria —anexada a la secundaria— a la que fue llamado para decir el motivo del rechazo —estaba claro que debía ser único en su especie para rechazar una beca deportiva ahí—.

_Deberías venir a Shiratorizawa, Oikawa. En el Aoba Johsai solo desperdiciarás tu talento._

Lo decía con una sinceridad que, antes que agradecerla, le enfurecía de alguna manera aún más. Nunca había sido conocido por su madura forma de actuar, y esa conversación no haría la excepción a la regla. Le dedicó sus palabras más llenas de burlas para tapar el motivo por el cual había rechazado.

Y ahora no se sentía capaz de mirar a Iwa-chan a la cara sin que se notase que le ocultaba algo. Algo más aparte de su elección de preparatoria.

—Aunque no quieras verme, me debes una explicación, _Kusokawa_.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado para ver a Iwa-chan en su ventana, cual Spiderman, sujetándose al marco para no caerse mientras se mantenía de cuclillas en el alféizar. Con el pelo alborotado más de lo normal, su piel café ligeramente iluminada por la luz lunar y ataviado con una camisa de tirantes y pantalones cortos, que delataban que había salido de la cama.

De un salto, entró en el interior y de nuevo saltó para evitar el grito del castaño de antemano, tapándole la boca. Sabía que el tiempo de reacción del chico antes de gritar al salir de la sorpresa era ligeramente largo, así que pudo ahogarlo contra su mano.

—No grites, idiota. Los vecinos pensarán que soy un ladrón.

Oikawa asintió y entonces Iwaizumi le dejó hablar.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí, Iwa-chan?

Sus ojos verdes relucían en la oscuridad casi tanto como las estrellas fluorescentes que tenía en el techo.

Podía admirar ese verdor toda la vida.

—No me hablas. No me miras. No me esperas. No me quieres ver —expuso—. Pues si no quieres, te obligo. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

Si no le hablaba era porque las palabras se le atragantaban.

Si no le miraba era porque se estaba perdiendo en sus ojos tanto como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

Si no le esperó fue porque tenía miedo de las preguntas a las que no quería responder —el camino a casa nunca se le hizo tan largo—.

Si no le quiso ver fue porque no sabía cómo afrontar el remolino que tenía por sentimientos.

—Nada.

Si respondía tan tontamente era porque él le tenía idiotizado.

—Me lo vas a decir, o nos quedaremos despiertos toda la noche y mañana seremos zombies y no podremos ir a clase ni al entrenamiento. Te recuerdo que es la última clase y el último entrenamiento. Tú mismo.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones.

Se cruzó de brazos y Hajime arqueó una ceja.

Si creía que con ese gesto enfurruñado, con su infantil pijama de aliens y con el edredón de Star Wars iba a convencerlo, iba claro.

Aunque Iwaizumi debía admitir que estuvo más cerca de conseguirlo de lo que hubiese querido.

—Bien, entonces no me iré.

Se sentó en la silla rodante del escritorio, y se deslizó hasta este. Oikawa acabó con una frase a medias, medio sentado en la cama y con la mano en alto al prever lo que pasaría, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Iwa-chan había fijado sus bonitos ojos verdes en el sobre morado hecho jirones, que brillaba con la luz lunar y la fluorescencia de las estrellas, encima del sobre turquesa.

Jugueteó con el papel entre sus manos, intentando darle mejor luminosidad para leerlo.

—¿Qué es...? —abrió los ojos como platos al deducir lo que era, y saltó de la silla cual gato que tocaba agua.

Su mirada se clavó en Tooru, quien incómodo, desvió el rostro.

—Oikawa... dime que no lo has hecho.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

El que calla, otorga.

—¡Grandísimo...! —por una vez en la vida, Hajime se había quedado sin adjetivos para describir la estupidez de su mejor amigo—. ¿¡Por qué cojones lo has hecho?!

Le agarró del cuello del pijama de aliens y sintió el tirón, pero Oikawa no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Era por eso por lo que no querías verme? ¡Oikawa! ¡Responde, maldición!

Le agitó un par de veces, pero el castaño parecía ser un muñeco de trapo a merced de su fuerza. No se resistía, no hablaba y no le miraba.

Verlo de esa manera hacía que su corazón se encogiese, como si alguien lo estuviera exprimiendo cual naranja. Quizá por eso dejó de zarandearlo. Porque veía que pasaba algo más que no sabía.

—Oikawa, respóndeme.

_Dime algo, por favor._

Algo que Iwaizumi odiaba eran los silencios de Oikawa. Los odiaba, porque sus silencios solo significaban que no tenía fuerzas ni para bromear, que no podía ni siquiera burlarse de su desgracia como solía hacer.

Sus silencios eran dolor, y detestaba verlo sufrir. Y detestaba más aún el no saber decir las palabras adecuadas, porque nada de lo que dijera le parecía suficiente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —dijo, tras tensos minutos de silencio.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga además de lo que ya sabes?_

—Sabía que eres idiota. Pero esto... —suspiró, rindiéndose.

Las plazas para pedir matriculación habían finalizado ya, y el idiota le había acompañado tan alegremente al Aoba Johsai para inscribirse junto a él.

Omitiendo, claro, el hecho de que Shiratorizawa le había hecho una invitación. Algo ya le sonaba mal en toda la historia, pues Iwaizumi mejor que nadie sabía el potencial de su amigo. Era el mejor armador de la prefectura, y Shiratorizawa habría puesto sus ojos de águila sobre él para echarle garra en cuanto pudiese.

Si se pudiese hacer algo, le obligaría a meter su estúpido trasero en la mejor preparatoria de la maldita prefectura.

Porque, por mucho que le doliese separarse de él, estaría feliz de verlo alcanzar su sueño: ir a las nacionales de vóleibol.

Aunque fuese sin él.

—Iwa-chan —sus miradas conectaron, en un silencio esta vez más apacible.

Oikawa alzó uno de sus largos y blanquecinos brazos, haciendo que una parte pareciera más blanca aún por la luna, para acariciarle la mejilla.

Tooru siempre había querido hacer eso, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad. Esta vez, sin embargo, no le importaba lo raro que podía parecerle a Iwa-chan.

—¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir sus dedos jugando con la piel canela, suaves y ásperos a la vez. El contacto, sin embargo, era demasiado agradable incluso para llegar a plantearse si era sano que le gustase tanto.

Quizá esa pregunta tenía otro significado implícito, pero Hajime decidió no pensar tanto.

—Porque... no quería ir, Iwa-chan. Sé que es la mejor de la prefectura. Sé... sé que me daría impulso para una buena universidad, sé que podría llegar a las nacionales, pero...

_Pero no quiero perderte._

—¿Pero?

—Pero no quiero, Iwa-chan —descendió la mano hasta su hombro—. Simplemente, no me veo en esa preparatoria — _no me veo lejos de ti_ —. No puedo.

_No puedo alejarme de ti._

Iwaizumi se sentía un hipócrita consigo mismo. Por una parte seguía enfadado por la estupidez de su mejor amigo, de desaprovechar así las oportunidades. Pero por otra estaba feliz, y detestaba esa pequeña parte de él que se alegraba, que le decía estarás con él tres años más.

En el mismo instituto, en el mismo lado de la cancha. Juntos, como siempre.

Odiaba esa pequeña alegría sin fundamento, pero nadie podía mandar sobre los sentimientos.

Simplemente, se sienten.

—Debiste haber aceptado, idiota.

Eso sonaba así, pero significaba _gracias por quedarte._

Le dio un golpe, pero por la poca fuerza que hacía, se asemejaba más a una caricia.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Iwa-chan —sonrió, y su sonrisa era lo mejor que le había pasado en el día.

Era un idiota.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

—Si pudiera, te daría una patada para meter tu culo en esa preparatoria y que veas que es lo que más te conviene, pedazo de imbécil.

Rió.

Y Hajime se retractó de su pensamiento anterior.

Lo mejor que le había pasado era su risa, esa que cuando la escuchaba, parecía que el mundo era un poquito mejor solo por el hecho de que el imbécil de Oikawa Tooru estaba riendo.

—Debiste habérmelo contado, no huído como lo has hecho.

—Sabía que te enfadarías.

—¿Y eso desde cuándo es nuevo, si eres tan imbécil?

Imbécil. Idiota. Inmaduro. Infantil.

Hajime tenía muchos adjetivos para describir a su amigo. Demasiados, a decir verdad. Podría describirlo sin cansarse durante horas y horas.

Para lo que no tiene adjetivos es para describir el sentimiento que le embriaga cuando Oikawa le abraza, tirándole hacia abajo y susurrándole al oído que por favor se quedase. Que no podría dormir sabiendo que estaban peleados.

Y le insultaría nuevamente, pero a la vez se haría un espacio a su lado. Y Oikawa se volvería a tapar, porque él era el más friolero del mundo pero era tan idiota que siempre mantenía la ventana abierta, y le sonreiría como cuando tenían siete años y acababan de cometer alguna travesura.

Porque, aunque Iwaizumi Hajime conoce mejor que nadie a Oikawa Tooru, no es capaz de describir el sentimiento que este le hace sentir cuando le rodea con uno de sus largos brazos y cae dormido.

Y sabía que debería irse. O, como mínimo, advertir a su padre de que se quedaría ahí para que no se asustase al volver del trabajo.

Pero no hizo nada de eso porque quedó embelesado mirando a su amigo durmiendo tan pacíficamente.

Iwaizumi odiaba los silencios de Oikawa. Todos, excepto uno.

Todos menos el silencio que producía cuando estaba dormido.

Todos menos ese.

Porque ese era el único silencio que no dolía.


End file.
